heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls (2016)
Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical adventure romantic comedy film based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film features the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Russell Brand, James Corden and Gwen Stefani. The film revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Bergens, creatures who eat trolls. Plot The Trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing, and hugging all day long. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large creatures who never feel happy, but discover that they can feel happy for a moment, if they devour a Troll. The Bergen put the Trolls and their tree in a cage, and hold an annual festival, in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness, by eating a Troll. However, the Trolls, led by their King Peppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day that Prince Gristle Jr. would eat his first Troll. The furious Bergen King Gristle Sr. banishes his Chef who was in charge of the Troll preparation. 20 years later, King Peppy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic troll Princess Poppy, throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the grey, grumpy, glum troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Bergens. Branch's fears become true when the banished Bergen Chef sees the fireworks and captures a number of Trolls. Poppy is among the Trolls who manage to hide, but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends. She goes by herself, but gets trapped by several spider-like creatures. She is saved by the reluctant Branch, and together they go to Bergen Town. Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by the Scullery Maid Bridget, and strike a deal with her: If she frees their friends, they will help her get a date with King Gristle. While setting her up for the date, Branch reveals that he is not happy, because he caused his grandmother to be killed after Chef found him, because of his singing. After his grandmother was killed, he blamed himself, and turned from blue to grey. Later with the Trolls' advice (and hair), Bridget gets her date with Gristle (with her using the fake name "Lady Glitter Sparkles") at a roller rink and arcade restaurant, and Bridget helps the Trolls escape. However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last Troll, the Zen-like Troll Creek, who after being apparently swallowed by the young king, has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. While the Trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty and even more shocked by being captured immediately afterward by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them, to save himself. Creek returns to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks, who lie in ambush. With all the Trolls being put into a pot, captured and soon to be served to the Bergens, Poppy loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn grey. Branch, despite his typical grumbling, sings for the first time since his grandmother was killed, and reveals to Poppy through song that he confesses his love for Poppy, to her surprise. She sings back, and restores his blue color while both trolls danced around the pot, they profess their love for each other, then they both share a hug. Just before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergens' punishment for her "treason." However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals that Bridget was, in fact, Lady Glitter Sparkles, and that, for being happy, it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergen to sing and dance with them, making the gray creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them, that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her position at court jeopardized, tries to kill the Trolls. Before she can do so, she is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon, by Bridget. Together with Creek who was still in her pouch, DJ Suki and Smidge squirt lemons at Chef's eyes, Chef gets tripped by Satin and Chenille, and Chef rolls out of the castle with the cart set on fire by Cooper. In the end, the Trolls live in peace with the happy Bergens, Poppy is crowned their new queen, she and Branch both share a romantic hug. In the mid-credits, the serving cart with a burnt Chef and Creek on it stopping on a hill in the middle of nowhere. Chef tries to eat Creek until he stops her, and they both get eaten by a hill-shaped monster. Voice Cast *Anna Kendrick as Princess Poppy, the princess of the Trolls. She is Branch's love interest, and Creek's former love interest. **Iris Dohrn voices a baby Poppy. *Justin Timberlake as Branch, a paranoid, disgruntled Troll survivalist. He is Poppy's love interest. **Liam Henry voices a younger Branch. *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget, a kind-hearted Bergen who works as a scullery maid to the Bergen Chef. She also had a secret crush on Prince Gristle Jr. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle Jr. a.k.a King Gristle Jr., the prince/king of the Bergens. *Christine Baranski as Chef, the mean-spirited Bergen who was in charge of the Troll preparation. *Russell Brand as Creek, a Troll with a positive personality and zen-like wisdom. He is Poppy's former love interest. *James Corden as Biggie, a chubby friendly Troll. *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy, the king of the Trolls who once led his trolls to freedom from the Bergen. *Ron Funches as Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll. *Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille, 2 trolls who are joined by their hair and are best friends. *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond, a glittery silver Troll who is always naked. *Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper, a Troll artist who paints with her hair. *John Cleese as King Gristle Sr., the ruler of the Bergen. *Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki, the Trolls' residential DJ Troll who uses DJ equipment made of insects. *GloZell as Grandma Rosiepuff, an elderly Troll, and Branch's late grandmother. Dami Im voices the character in the Australian version. *Meg DeAngelis as Moxie Dewdrop, a dancing Troll. Noodlerella voices the character in the UK version. *Ricky Dillon as Aspen Heitz, a Troll skitterboarder. *Kandee Johnson as Mandy Sparkledust, a Troll who designs and repairs all the treasures of Troll Town. *Walt Dohrn as Smidge, a tiny troll who has a deep voice. *Dorhn also voices Fuzzbert, Cloud Guy, Mr. Dinkles, Tunnel Troll, and Wedgie Bergen #2 *Mike Mitchell as Darius, Vinny the Phone, Captain Starfunkle, Spider, Wedgie Bergen #1, Chad, Card *Grace Helbig as Cookie Sugarloaf, one of the trolls. *Curtis Stone as Todd *Rhys Darby as Bibbly Category:Trolls Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films